The outlet drains of bathtubs in beach homes, beach motels and/or beach hotels and the like tend to continually become clogged by sand when bathers fail to rinse their sandy feet/bodies and shower/bathe in tubs. Sand is washed from their bodies/feet, flows into and through the associated bathtub drain and accumulates in the bathtub outlet/trap resulting in slow drainage of water from the bathtub or total blockage thereof. It is not unusual, for example, to take a shower and stand in water accumulating in the bathtub because the flow from the shower head/outlet is faster than the outflow of the water from the bathtub drain. The adverse health problems are clearly apparent from such circumstances, not to mention the cost involved to have a plumber continuously and repetitiously clear such drains.